Leave Me Alone
by ValkyrieCainfan001
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have gone home and a certain demon follows them home. Stanley never emerged from the portal and it only goes up to Northwest Mansion Mystery. I own nothing. May change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story and I hope you like it. Just a reminder, this is set as if they never met Stanley and it only went up to Northwest mansion mystery. I own nothing.**

* * *

I got on the bus with Mabel and we began our long journey back to Piedmont, I going to miss Gravity Falls. I guess I have to deal with my bullies again. Mabel and I played some games on the way back, but I spent a bit of time reading the journal. It was a long trip.

* * *

I got back only to be greeted by a huge hug from mum and dad, **(I'm Australian deal with it)** then we went to unpack our stuff. I placed the journal in my drawer so no one would see it. We were both really tired so Mabel and I went to bed, we had school tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up and was confused by the room and realised I had to get ready for school. I woke Mabel and it was a mad dash to school.

* * *

The twins arrived at school and sat in two desks next to each other. Then James walked up to me after Mabel went talk to some friends and he leant on my table.

"Hey pipsqueak, how are ya?"

"I'm fine, James," James then spotted Dipper's bag, which he had forgotten to put away and saw the journal; grabbed it.

"What's this, huh pipsqueak?"

"Give it back!"

"Oh what's this, gnomes, zombies, magic… gremloblin? What on earth is this?"

Mabel then walked over and said,

"Oh right! Our great uncle owns a souvenir store, that's a book of fake creatures and stuff like that, it's really cool!"

James glared at Dipper, and walked off to annoy some other poor kid. Dipper shoved the book in his bag and went to the bathroom.

* * *

 **This will be a quickly unfolding story since it gets harder the more I extend it so sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, its hard to find time to write these.**

* * *

James kept an eye on Dipper, that journal looked pretty legit. He was about to lay off when he grew bored as Dipper was just reading the journal behind the toilet building. But he suddenly shivered, and the world turned grey, colour leeching out of everything except Dipper and himself. A triangle then rose from the ground, wearing a top hat and bow tie and held a cane.  
"Hey, kid! How's the day been?"  
"Did you follow me back home?"  
"Got it in one Pine Tree! So, I see you're the nerd of the school, wow, soooo didn't see that coming, hahahaha"  
"Please leave me alone, Bill.."  
"No way, I have some big plans and I need a favour."  
"No more deals, Bill"  
"Just a little one?"  
"No"  
"Pleeeease?"  
I said no, go away…"  
"Fine, but I'm not giving up that easy, bye!" The colour returned to the world and James looked at Dipper, he was shaking, then he got up and ran over to his sister, Mabel, and her friends as they talked on some steps.

* * *

"Mabel, could I speak to you privately please?"  
"Sure, bro bro" They hid behind the toilets again, with James still there, watching.  
"Mabel, I just saw Bill, he wants another deal, but I'm not sure if he wants to use me like last time."  
"Ok, just always tell me if you see him, and I'll try to keep an eye on you. You don't mind reading near me at lunch do you?"  
"No, I don't mind at all."  
"Great! Now I better get going, bye Dipper!"

Dipper looked around, and missed James, but sat back own and read some more, but didn't look very composed, and looked genuinely scared. James noted to lay off him, but keep a close watch on him.

* * *

 **How was that? I want some reviews for feedback and ideas so I can post more often, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, there may be long waits between chapters! Enjoy!**

 **I'll start putting reviews at the end now, thanks for the support!**

* * *

Dipper walked home alone, since Mabel was staying after-school for the drama club meeting. James was there as well, so he was truly alone this time. He wandered into the general store, hoping to find something to entertain himself while Mabel was gone. When we walked in, he saw that Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons was half price, so he bought it, even though he knew that all he could do was set up a game. Dipper took the long way home, so he could think to himself. 'Why is it so hard to have a normal day? Why can't I have a day where I can just happy, even just calm, without any hassle or stress or… Bill?' He thought as he continued walking home.

* * *

At school, the drama club meeting had finished, and Mabel made her way home with her friend living on the same street, Jessica. Jessica always walked home with her after drama club, and made sure to come inside before she continued her way home. When the arrived, the girls entered the housing ran to Mabel's room to play, but stopped at seeing Dipper on the floor drawing up a D,D and more D game, clearly almost finished.  
"Oh, hey Mabel,"  
"Hey, Dipper, wasn't that game was way too expensive to buy?"  
"It was half price!"  
"Oh…cool…" Mabel slowly said, knowing Jessica loved the game.  
Jessica then squealed and sat down.  
"Can I pleeeease play, Dipper?"  
"Sure, Mabel wanna join?"  
"Oh… no… I'll just do my homework…"

* * *

Mabel grabbed some books and walked out of the room, sitting down do finish her maths homework. When she felt the colour drain from the world.  
"Hey, Shooting Star!"  
"What do you want, Bill? Wasn't tormented Dipper enough?"  
"I just see Dipper has 'borrowed' your friend,"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I could change that!"  
"NO!"  
"Ok, you could be alone… or I could get Dipper friends of his own, so he leaves yours alone,"  
"You could do that? That would be amazing!"  
"All I want… is my own puppet that I can't at all times…"  
Mabel thought about it for some time, then slowly but reluctantly reached her hand out to the demon, hoping he would keep his promise, yet knowing Dipper needed friends, especially in his current… 'supernatural withdrawal'.  
"Wise choice, kid, thanks. I'll be using you tomorrow by the way. Now, grab a card to choose my dramatic exit!" Mabel chose a white card, hoping he just faded or something. It was a blinding flash of light…

* * *

 **Guest: let everyone know dipper and mabel's connection with bill cipher**

 **Guest: great story! please let the class know about dipper and mabel' connection with bill cipher and the supernatural.(i cant wait for the next chapter)**

 **Tell me what you want in the future if you want this story to be really good, thanks for waiting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AT LAST THE STORY CONTINUES!**  
 **Thanks for the support of the series so far, looking forward to some more reviews!**

* * *

Mabel woke the next day to find Dipper was gone, which was unusual for a Saturday, and Mabel climbed down the ladder of their bunk bed to check the kitchen. She stumbled into the kitchen to find a boy about Dipper's age sitting on the couch with him, watching cartoons.  
"Morning sis, this is my new friend Graham, I forgot to mention that he was coming over yesterday, sorry,"  
"Oh, that's fine, hi Graham!"  
"Hey, I must admit I expected you to be shorter than Dipper, not taller,"  
"Graham!"  
"Sorry, Dipper,"

* * *

Mabel wandered back to bed and took out her Gravity Falls scrapbook, and flicked through the pages absent-mindedly for a while. Growing bored, she called Jessica over and asked if she wanted to play, to which she immediately said yes and hung up, only to be at the door 10 minutes later.  
"Whoa! Why so eager?"  
"My embarrassing great uncle is coming over and I NEEDED to get out of the house, before he ruined my hair and gave me some lame gift,"  
"Oh my great uncle is the BEST! He owns this little tourist trap down in Gravity Falls and just lets us take stuff on our birthday, I got a grappling hook once," continued Mabel, who suddenly stopped in case she revealed too much information. ious. "Can I come in now?"  
"Oh! Right, sure!"  
Mabel led Jessica to the living room where Dipper and Graham were, and Jessica grabbed Mabel's arm and dragged her to the bedroom. She looked a bit anxious.  
"Hey! What gives!"  
"Dipper isn't too happy with me…"  
"Why?"  
"I… maaaaay have cheated a little yesterday while we were playing D,D and more D?" She droned, twiddling her fingers.  
Mabel felt a little guilty, had Bill's deal already set in motion, was he going to possess her any time soon? She was suddenly extremely anxious and regretted her decision.

* * *

Jessica stayed until dinner at her house, and they had been either gossiping or working on some craft projects that Mabel had starting but never finished. When Jessica left so did Graham, since his mum had called him home and was furious since he was supposed to be home an hour before.

* * *

 **Guest: This is a good start, but there are several flaws that really bug me here and I think need to be addressed before you go any further.**  
 **Firstly, there's a severe lack of detail in each chapter, making everything that happens very dull and, frankly, boring. Between the pieces of dialogue, try putting in detail, like what the character who is speaking is feeling emotionally, what they're doing with their body language, etc.**  
 **The only other major problem is the way you've formatted the paragraphs isn't pleasing to the eye in any sense. Separate each piece of dialogue and make it its own paragraph; the same goes for the paragraphs themselves.**  
 **And of course, always look out for grammar and spelling errors. (Thanks for the tips)**

 **Guest: bill show yourself in front of the class! (Maybe!)**

 **Guest: coooooool!so awesome! make the next chapter like this the teacher said the class to tell what happened in their summer and then it was dipper and mabel's turn to talk about their summer they first showed them the journal and then showed them the mindscape which dipper and his classmates see dipper's memories and adventures with the supernatural.(please do this for your fan and let bill have an entrance at dipper's mindscape)pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease do this for your me. (Sorry maybe not for this story)**

 **Guest: no way reeeeeal cool story! (Thankyou!)**

 **Guest: cool story! here's what happens tomorrow:dipper and mabel went to school and made it on teacher said the whole class has to talk about their summer 's dipper and mabel's turn to they could talk dipper drew a triangle with an eye then they started they finished talking no one believed them then finally dipper showed Journal3 to every one and did a spell after that people now believed that dipper and mabel's summer was before they could sit down bill showed up in the triangle dipper drew on the they finished talking lots of people started asking hundreds of questions at lunchtime(you make the en dipper and mabel went teacher told the principal about what happened and mabel got called to the principals office(please you continue the story) (Sorry but not in this story)**

 **Guest: Why! Sooooooo long to wait!I waited three months the same number of sides as bill! I'm dying of is the sixteenth episode in season 2 of gravity falls!P. post quick (Here you go!)**

 **Sorry for how short it is, my plate has been really full and I'm going on a holiday fora week starting tomorrow, I'm happy for anyone to make their own version since there're so many great ideas and I'll put the link and name in the author's note, but I'll continue this story although it may take awhile to finish.**


End file.
